Plucking Up the Courage
by mysticofthepen
Summary: What is it like to pluck up the courage to do something that you deem important? The gang is going to find out in their final year at Hogwarts. HrR and GH pairings. Side FredAngelina, RemusTonks. Rated for leeway.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Plucking Up The Courage **

_"You know the solution do you? Next time pluck up the courage to ask me and NOT as a last resort!" She yelled at him._

Those words seemed to haunt his very thoughts as he watched her eat beside him at the wedding banquet table. Here was his chance, his second chance to do what he should have done at the Yule Ball, pluck up the damned courage. Yet, where was his courage? His insides were bubbling at the mere thought of asking her to dance with him. Oh how he wanted to. Really he did. He had always dreamed what it would have been like to have held her in his arms and to sway with her gently in a loving slow dance that would bind them together in love. He had held her before, but not in a romantic like way.

He had plucked up enough courage to ask her to escort her at his brother's wedding, but could he ask her to dance?

He watched her eat and his heart thumped wildly. She was so elegant, so graceful. The soft periwinkle dress showed off her every curve. He sighed inwardly at the site of her beauty. He loved the color of periwinkled on her. It just enhanced her beauty somehow.

Suddenly, Ron found that the eating portion of the reception was done and Bill and Fleur were sharing their first dance and then the first slow dance for everyone was announced. He swallowed hard and looked over at Hermione, who was looking down at her hands.

"Would you . . .erm . . .want to . . . dance . . . this slow dance. . . erm . . .thing . . .with me Hermione?" Ron stuttered out. Hermione's head came, her brown eyes connecting with his Weasley blue ones. A sparkle danced behind them as if coming from her very soul. She nodded.

"I would love to Ronald," she said, holding her hand out for his. Ron took it gently, aided her out of her chair, and escorted her slowly out to the dance floor. They got to the edge of the now crowded dance floor when Ron swallowed hard once again. What was it that he had learned from McGonagall? Could it apply here?

He was pulled out of his ravine when he heard Hermione giggle at him.

"You are such a nervous mess," she said softly as she placed his arms around her waste and coming closer to him. Her hand snaked up behind his neck.

"Sorry," he said as he inched a little closer to her. Hermione smiled.

"It's all right. I know you never slow danced before," she replied back.

"No. I have. Really. I did at the Yule Ball," Ron lied, trying to look somewhat impressive to her. Hermione shook her head and giggled.

"Don't lie to me Ron. I know what really happened. You never stepped foot on the dance floor that night," she countered.

"Erm . . . well yes you've caught me. I didn't dance that night," Ron mumbled, his eyes began to look down at his feet. Hermione moved her head to look him in the eye.

"Why didn't you Ron?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, diverting his gaze from her eyes. She pushed his face back to have him look in her eyes.

"I want to. We may never be able to talk about this after tonight Ron. I want to know," Hermione said, her eyes pleaded with him as if begging from her soul to his.

"You want to know? And ruin everything?" Ron asked, getting a little angry.

"Don't raise your voice to me. You acosted me that night, Ron. I just want a truthful answer. I've been trying to get a truthful answer out of you for several years," Hermione argued back.

"You want to know? Fine. You hurt me, Hermione. You chose Viktor Krum over me! I knew you. I know you now. I have always known you. I had been there for you all through the years and you never gave me a second look! And then Krum comes waltzing into Hogwarts and all you see is him. Because he is big and strong and an athlete. And all I was was nothing! I was just Harry's side kick and your best friend. I was nothing more. I wanted to be. I was stupid. I figured that you would just go with me because you might have loved me. Well . . . you didn't. You came into the ball room so beautiful and I finally realized just how much I loved you. That is why I acosted you. I just . . . was hurt," Ron blurted out.

Hermione's hand came to cup his cheek.

"You are so dim witted," she started softly, shaking her head in amazement, "I loved you from the moment I met you on the train. But I could tell you didn't even like me then. I wanted you to ask me to do something. We went to Hogsmeade so many times alone that I figured that once. . . at least once you would have asked me there, as in a date. There were so many times that we nearly held hands, so close to kissing. . . I thought you felt the same for me. But the veela's captured your attention and I was jealous. Viktor was a distraction. I never loved him. I loved you. Always did. What you said when you asked me hurt me too. I just. . . I just wanted you to understand how I felt. What it was like to hurt like that."

"You broke my heart that day, Hermione," Ron whispered.

"You broke mine nearly every day," she answered. Ron gave her a questioning look and she gave an exasperated laugh.

"Oh come on. All the things you say. The way you tease me with how you look and how you never noticed me. How you snogged the hell out of Lavender in the common room! I'm surprised you never saw it."

"I didn't mean to Hermione. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he asked her softly, his eyes searching hers.

"I already have. So many times," she answered. Ron rested his forehead against hers softly.

"Do you remember the fight we had that night?" He asked her. She nodded and gave a small chuckle.

"All too well," she answered.

"You told me to pluck up the courage to ask you to the next dance and not as a last resort. That's why I asked you to come to this wedding . . . as my date. I wanted the chance to dance with you. The chance I blew the first time," he told her slowly.

"You remembered that? Oh Ron," Hermione breathed. He nudged his nose with hers softly.

"Of course. I love you Hermione. We are about to do something dangerous and I didn't want to head out into the world and not have you know that," he told her. Hermione sighed deeply, her hands cupped both his cheeks.

"I love you too Ron. Withall of my being," she answered. Ron smiled.

"May I kiss you Hermione?" He asked her tenderly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"You never need to ask permission. I've been waiting for your kiss for so long," she answered. Ron lowered his lips slowly upon hers gently. Suddenly he felt Hermione pull him closer into a far more passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, off to the side Harry and Ginny sat watching them.

"Well it's bloody time," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah. All that tension has been driving me nuts," Harry replied.

"They're so in love," she said softly.

"Yeah they are," he agreed.

"I know how they feel," Ginny said softly. Harry turned to look at her.

"You do?" He asked her. Ginny looked up into his emerald green eyes

"I do," she said softly as her hand grabbed his.

"We can't Ginny," he whispered.

"Why not? I'd die for you Harry," she whispered back, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"I thought we had discussed this. I thought you were okay with the decision," Harry asked her, concern lay evident in his voice.

"I understand your reason why, Harry. But I don't have to like them. Not when I love you," she answered back painfully.

"Please Ginny. Don't make this harder then it already is," Harry pleaded with her.

"Why not. You have to understand how this is kill me. You have been here for the last couple of weeks and we haven't even talked. We haven't touched or kissed or hugged or cuddled or anything at all. My heart is bleeding for just your look, just your smile. Your lack of presence in my life is killing me," she explained to him.

Harry sighed deeply and tried to get rid of the feeling of wanting to hug and kiss her.

"I can't lose you, Ginny. He already possessed you for being my best friend's sister! He'd kill you now because you are my one true love," Harry told her. Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

"Am I really Harry?" She asked him. Harry nodded.

"I never believed anyone in the entire world could hold all of me in their heart. Then I kissed you and I knew you could. I can't lose you too Ginny. I can't handle the thought of Voldemort killing you," he whispered.

"Can we just have tonight. And then I'll hide. For you. Until you can kill Voldemort once and for all," Ginny vowed. Harry nodded and pulled her into a searing kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur and Molly Weasley watched as their last two children embrace with their true loves.

"You do realize that they have found their soulmates don't you?" Molly asked Arthur softly. He nodded.

"Yes. I fear for them Molly," he said.

"I do too," she agreed.

"At least they'll have tonight. Before they have to end this war," Arthur pointed out.

"You know I should have seen it. The moment Harry and Hermione walked into the Burrow they just seemed to fit in that house. As if they had grown up along side our own children," Molly said wistfully.

"But they did Molly. They grew up along side all of our children. They have made a place in our hearts and in our home forever. Regardless of the outcomes of this war," Arthur reassured her, pulling her to his side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are you going?" Molly asked Ginny frantically.

"I told you already. I made a vow to Harry that I would hide so I could survive this war. Voldemort will surely kill me if he finds me. I have to go. It is my only hope," Ginny told her mother forcefully. She spun around and saw Harry looking at her with a look of pure fright in his soul. She set down her bag and ran across the room to him. She threw herself into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Don't die. Not for glory," Ginny begged.

"I won't," he promised.

"Win quickly and be safe," she said before pulling him in a searing kiss of deep passion. He held onto her for dear life, questioning why he had asked her to go away. Ginny pulled away slowly.

"Be safe Ginny," Harry whispered. She nodded.

"I will be. Don't forget. Your strength is your heart Harry," she said, placing a hand over his heart. He grasped her hand and placed another soft kiss upon her lips. Ginny pulled away and ran for the door. She picked up her bag, turned around one last time, and headed out the door.

Harry turned away and grasped his head in his hands. His breathing quickened as he tried hard not to cry. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"She wouldn't want you to worry about her. She knows you love her. She knows that you want her to be safe. You have done the best that you can to protect her. And for that we are grateful. Now you have to do all you can so we can bring her back," Molly advised. He turned his face to look at Mrs. Weasley and nodded.

"She'll be back before you know it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am not leaving like Ginny! I can't believe you would even ask me that Ronald!" Hermione yelled as they stood in the bedroom that once had held both herself and Ginny.

"I can't lose you either!" Ron argued.

"I can take care of myself. There is no need for me to go. I vowed to Harry I would be there where he was. If you are there and he is there then I am there. No discussion about it, Ron," Hermione stated, closing the discussion.

"Then promise me not to get hurt," Ron said quietly. Her eyes came up to meet his and she sighed.

"I will try my best not to. I love you Ron," she said, coming closer to him.

"I love you too Hermione," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stood strong and regal, something that Hermione and Ron had never seen him do before, in front of Voldemort.

"I destroyed all your horucuxes. You are down to being mortal again. Now you are going to die," Harry said. Voldemort laughed as he raised his wand. Harry didn't bother raising his wand. He just pointed and said the incantation in his head. It flew through the air and hit Voldemort instantly. He fell over backwards dead.

"Finally you damn bastard," Harry said. Hermione looked around at the dead Death Eaters.

"The war is over," Hermione said softly.

"Time to get Ginny," Harry said, walking past them.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Ron asked Hermione as they followed him.

"Once he gets back in Ginny's arms he will be," she reassured him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry waited at the Burrow silently. It was like he was half the man that he had become. Mrs. Weasley had tried to get him to eat something, but he had refused. He wouldn't eat or rest until he was sure that Ginny had survived.

The door swung open with a creak to reveal the red headed beauty. Harry looked over and sighed in relief.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry jumped up from his place on the couch and ran over to her. She stood there, her arms wide open. He picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her with the deepest passion ever.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her. Ginny laughed brightly and nodded.

"Yes I will marry you," she answered. He kissed her again before letting out a large cheer.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley! I'm going to marry your daughter!" He exclaimed as he pulled Ginny into the kitchen. Molly laughed, hugged her daughter, and smiled at Harry.

"Well then welcome to the Weasley family," she said to Harry, tears glistening in her eyes. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mum. Hey. . . can we have lunch?" He asked. Molly laughed wholeheartedly and nodded.

"Yes dear. We can have lunch now," she answered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Did ya like that? I hope you did. I was going to make this just a one shot, but . . . I've decided that I'm going to continue it on. Please review. It really does help! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fred paced in the back room of his shop. He had always loved her and now he had saved enough to prove that he wasn't just some stupid boy any more. He was a man; a man that was deeply in love with the one woman that he had first met at Hogwarts.

He hadn't known it then, but he knew it now. She had been his best friend. He had taken her to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. They had been team mates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since they were old enough to join. They had pulled pranks, gotten in trouble, and gotten out of trouble too many times to count. She had always been there and he just couldn't imagine life without her.

He heard the bell of the door go off, indicating that someone had come in. He walked out from the back room and out in the main shop. He smiled as he saw Angelina standing there in her favorite magenta colored robes.

"Welcome. Come on back," Fred greeted, motioning towards the back. Angelina smiled and walked through the shop. As she came closer he pulled her into his arms and gave her a smal kiss. He smiled when he saw her bright smile after he had kissed her. He escorted her into the back, revealing a candle lit picnic.

"Fred!" She gasped, turning to look at him. He smiled and took off her cloak gently.

"You've been talking about wanting to go on a picnic and it is still too cold to go outside so I thought I'd bring the picnic inside to you," he replied. She smiled and touched his face gently.

"You are too wonderful to me," she said softly. He smiled as they walked over to the picnic. For the first time in his life he had cooked everything. All her favorites, which were mostly muggle foods, lay upon the ground. It had taken him ages to figure out how to make all of the food, but it was worth it. He knew that she would remember this day vividly and he wanted everything to count.

"How did you get all this food?" She asked him as she sat down. He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I made it," he replied. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You did? Oh Fred," Angelina cooed. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"It wasn't without reason," he replied after she had pulled away. She gave him a quizzical look as she cocked her head to one side.

"I have an important question to ask of you, Angelina," Fred said softly. Her eyes slowly widened as realizations crossed her mind. Fred swallowed hard and brought forth a ring.

"Angelina, you are my best friend. We've been through hell and back and there is no one else in all the world that I would rather be with. I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" He asked her. Tears filled her dark brown eyes as she nodded.

"Yes. Oh yes Fred," she gasped before kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her to keep him from falling over. She pulled away, tears poured down her face. He held up the single diamond ring. She laughed brightly and held out her hand for him to put it on her finger. His hand shook as he slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He looked up and smiled. She had been his life and now she would always be his life.

"I thought you would never pluck up the courage to ask me to marry you," she laughed as she cried happily. He laughed brightly and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Plucking up the courage was the hardest thing for me to do. But the best thing for me to do," he replied. She laughed excitedly he kissed her again softly.


End file.
